No More Doubts
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Brittany's doubts about Alvin's love for her has her keeping important news from him. When he gets the truth out of her, how will he take the news? Can he reassure her that he'll always love her and want to be with her? Alvittany. OneShot. 80s version. Fluff. Complete.


_**I may write tons of Alvon, but I do love Alvittany. They are my favorite, top canon couple. (My old, original penname was BrittanySeville18 lol) So as a reminder, here's a oneshot. **_

**_Forgive me if they're OOC. _**

_**-SawyerSeville19 **_

* * *

Brittany couldn't stop fidgeting. She paced the area of her room, fiddling with her fingers before she forced herself to sit on the edge of her bed. The duration of which lasted all of five seconds before she was up and pacing again.

Through her frazzled thoughts, her subconscious caught the sound she had been waiting for: the timer in her bathroom. She stopped pacing and whirled around, her stomach churning with nerves. Her heart racing with anticipation, she made her way to her bathroom. Steps slow, heartbeat erratic, she eventually met the thing that was the cause for her nervousness.

She picked the little stick up carefully, her eyes already zooming in on the result. She had purchased the newest brand so she could get a precise result that she couldn't misread. A hand came up to her mouth in shock.

The words: _pregnant 2-3 weeks_.

* * *

It took her a couple more weeks before she told her sisters.

"Really?" Eleanor exclaimed with a bright smile. She moved to place a hand on Brittany's stomach but Brittany didn't allow it. Eleanor frowned in confusion.

Brittany had refused to acknowledge her stomach, or the pains that came from her body adjusting to carrying a baby. She ignored the fact that she was tired a lot more often. Anything that reminded her of the fact that she was pregnant, she ignored.

Including Alvin.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"I...I don't think I'm gonna keep it..." Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged shocked glances. "It's just... we're still in high school. And when we're not, we're recording music or doing performances."

The two nodded in understanding, but the thought of not seeing their future niece or nephew saddened them. But they'd support Brittany's decision.

"Have you told Alvin?"

"No!" Brittany said, shaking her head vigorously. "He can't know!"

"Brittany..." Eleanor began slowly. "It's his baby too. You really should talk to him about it."

"Alvin is so immature, Ellie! He's nowhere near ready to be a dad. Besides, all he cares about is himself."

"And you," Jeanette added. "He loves you, Britt."

Brittany just shook her head.

"Before you decide anything, talk to him," Eleanor pressed.

Brittany sighed. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Alvin checked his phone for a reply and frowned. Brittany's been avoiding him for the last three weeks. It was beginning to concern him. She hasn't replied to his text asking if she wanted to hang out. He decided to try calling her.

XxXx

Brittany sighed as her phone went off. She picked it up and stared at Alvin's picture as the phone continued to ring.

After the usual time span a phone rang for, it stopped and she saw the words "missed call" appear before her phone went to black.

"You really need to talk to him," Eleanor said as she walked into the room.

"I know. But, a lot could go wrong."

"How much more do you think could go wrong if you didn't tell him and he finds out what you did later?"

She didn't reply.

* * *

The weeks ticked by and she could no longer wear form fitting or midriff shirts due to the small baby bump forming. It was getting to be too late to abort the baby and she still stuck with the mindset of not wanting it. Maybe adoption...?

She was in the middle of putting her pajama top on when she heard a faint gasp from her doorway. She turned and met light brown eyes. Quickly pulling the shirt on all the way, she folded her arms over her chest.

"Brittany," Eleanor whispered. "Are you keeping it?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time you talked to Alvin?" Brittany sighed, going over to her bed and sitting down.

"Since I took the test. So...a month ago?" Eleanor walked further into the room. She stopped and picked up her phone before sitting down beside her sister. She handed the phone to her. "Call him. Talk to him."

Brittany pushed the power button on her phone, lighting up the screen. She went to her contacts and tapped Alvin's name. She hesitated before she pushed call and put the phone to her ear.

XxXx

Alvin paused his game when he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and was shocked to see Brittany's picture showing. He quickly answered it.

"Hey Britt."

There was a few seconds of silence. "I need to talk to you, Alvin."

Alvin straightened up in concern and worry. "Okay, what is it?"

"In person. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right over."

"Okay..." She hung up.

Alvin frowned as he set his controller aside to find his shoes. He had been upset with his girlfriend for ignoring him the past month. But now that he actually heard her voice, that anger quickly transitioned to concern.

Shoes on, he grabbed his jacket and left his room, went downstairs and out the front door.

XxXx

Brittany jumped when there was a knock on her door. She stood and went to open other, revealing her boyfriend. Their eyes met before she lowered them and stood to the side, allowing him into her room. She closed it back once he stepped in.

"What's going on Brittany? Why have you been ignoring me?" Sure, he was worried, but he was frustrated too. He knew for a fact that he had done nothing to deserve the cold shoulder and he deserved an explanation.

Brittany took a seat on her bed and Alvin followed suit. "I'm sorry," she began, surprising Alvin. "For everything. But I couldn't tell you. I still can't."

Alvin was incredibly confused, and it showed on his face and in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Brittany? "

"Alvin, do you love me?"

He blinked. "Do I love you? What kinda question is that? Of course I love you, Britt! You mean everything to me! What's wrong?"

Here goes everything... "I'm pregnant, Alvin..."

She was still talking. Nervous rambling, Alvin knew, but he wasn't focused on that. His mind was replaying those words. She was pregnant? _They_ were pregnant? A baby? Possibly _twins_ since chipmunks have litters more often than not.

"Is that why you were avoiding me?" he asked in shock, blue eyes wide with hurt.

"Alvin, you have to understand... we're young, in the middle of our music careers. A baby now..."

Alvin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then it hit him. "You don't wanna keep it?" She looked away from him. Where did all her doubt come from? They were well off from being celebrities and doing performances so often. They had the money for a baby, Dave and Miss Miller kept it in a separate account, but it was there. So Brittany really couldn't be using the money as an excuse. It was something else. "What's the real reason, Brittany?"

Brittany stood and walked over to her vanity mirror, picking up a brush to fidget with. "If we keep this baby, then we're stuck together, Alvin."

Alvin remained quiet, watching her.

"I don't want you to _have_ to be with me. I want you to _want_ to be with me." He stood, but didn't go to her yet.

"I do want to be with you. I _always_ want to be with you."

"All you care about is yourself, Alvin. You're immature, self centered." He frowned, more so from the fact that he could tell she was trying not to cry than her words. She was just making excuses, scared of their current situation. "How are we gonna take care of a baby?!"

He walked up to her, reaching out to hold her, but she pushed his hands away. He tried again, and she allowed it.

"Brittany, I love you. And I already love our baby," he pulled back to meet her eyes. "We can take care of a baby. It'll be hard, but I'm not gonna leave you."

"...I love you too, Alvin." He kissed her lips softly, once, twice before he dropped to his knees. He lifted her pajama top high enough to reveal her baby bump. She flinched slightly at his touch, but watched his face as he rubbed her swollen belly. It was pure love, and she felt her heart skip a beat, he was already in love with their baby. She swallowed down the tears that wanted to surface.

"How far along?"

"...six weeks, almost seven." He hummed softly in reply before placing a soft kiss on her stomach. He straightened up, wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her again.

"No more doubts, okay?"

She nodded. "I love you," she felt the need to say. He smiled before kissing her nose.

"I love you too. Both of you," he whispered, bringing his hands forward to brush his fingertips across her tummy once more. She smiled.


End file.
